fcifandomcom-20200223-history
സ്വതന്ത്ര മലയാളം കമ്പ്യൂട്ടിങ്ങ്/ചോദ്യോത്തരങ്ങള്‍
സ്വതന്ത്ര സോഫ്റ്റ്‌വെയറുകളെക്കുറിച്ചും മലയാളം സോഫ്റ്റുവെയറുകളെക്കുറിച്ചുമുള്ള ഒരു ചോദ്യോത്തരപംക്തി എന്താണ് സ്വതന്ത്ര സോഫ്ട്‌വെയര്‍? ഏതൊരുപയോക്താവിനും താഴെപറയുന്ന 4 തരം സ്വാതന്ത്ര്യങ്ങള്‍ നല്‍കുന്ന സോഫ്റ്റ്‌വെയറുകളെയാണ് സ്വതന്ത്ര സോഫ്റ്റ്‌വെയര്‍ എന്ന് പറയുന്നത്. #ഏതാവശ്യത്തിനും ഇഷ്ടപ്രകാരം ഉപയോഗിയ്ക്കുന്നതിനുള്ള സ്വാതന്ത്ര്യം (സ്വാതന്ത്ര്യം 0) #പ്രോഗ്രാം എങ്ങനെ പ്രവര്‍ത്തിയ്ക്കുന്നു എന്നും സ്വന്തം ആവശ്യങ്ങള്‍ക്ക് വേണ്ടി അതിനെ ഉപയുക്തമാക്കാനുമുള്ള സ്വാതന്ത്ര്യം. (സ്വാതന്ത്ര്യം 1). ഇത് സാധ്യമാവണമെങ്കില്‍ പ്രോഗ്രാമിന്റെ സോഴ്സ് കോഡ് ലഭ്യമായിരിയ്ക്കണം #പ്രോഗ്രാമിന്റെ പകര്‍പ്പുകള്‍ പുനര്‍വിതരണം ചെയ്യുകയും അതുവഴി അയല്‍ക്കാരെ സഹായിക്കുന്നതിനുമുള്ള സ്വാതന്ത്ര്യം(സ്വാതന്ത്ര്യം 2) #മറ്റുള്ളവര്‍ക്ക് സഹായകരമാവും വിധം പ്രോഗ്രാമിനെ നവീകരിയ്ക്കാനും, നവീകരിച്ചവ മറ്റുള്ളവര്‍ക്ക് വേണ്ടി പുറത്തിറക്കാനുമുള്ള സ്വാതന്ത്ര്യം (സ്വാതന്ത്ര്യം 3).ഇത് സാധ്യമാവണമെങ്കില്‍ പ്രോഗ്രാമിന്റെ സോഴ്സ് കോഡ് ലഭ്യമായിരിയ്ക്കണം ഈ സ്വാതന്ത്ര്യങ്ങളില്‍ പുതുമയൊന്നുമില്ലെങ്കിലും കുത്തക സോഫ്റ്റ്‌വെയറുകള്‍ ഇവ ഉപയോക്താവിന് നിഷേധിയ്ക്കുന്നു. കൂടുതല്‍ വിവരങ്ങള്‍ക്ക് http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/free-sw.html കാണുക. സ്വതന്ത്ര സോഫ്ട്‌വെയര്‍ സൌജന്യമാണോ? സ്വതന്ത്ര സോഫ്റ്റ്‌വെയര്‍ എന്നതിന് ഇംഗ്ലീഷിലുപയോഗിക്കുന്ന വാക്ക് Free Software ആണ്. Free എന്നതിന് സൌജന്യം എന്നു കൂടി അര്‍ത്ഥമുള്ളതുകൊണ്ടാണ് ഈ തെറ്റിദ്ധാരണ ഉണ്ടാവുന്നത്. പക്ഷേ മലയാളത്തിലും മറ്റു ഭാരതീയ ഭാഷകളിലും സ്വതന്ത്രം എന്ന വാക്കുള്ളതുകൊണ്ട് ഇത് സംശയത്തിനിട നല്‍കുന്നില്ല. ഫ്രീ സോഫ്റ്റ്‌വെയര്‍ എന്നത് കൊണ്ട് സ്വാതന്ത്ര്യമാണ് ഉദ്ദേശിക്കുന്നത്. വിലയല്ല. സ്വതന്ത്ര സോഫ്റ്റ്‌വെയറുകള്‍ ചിലപ്പോള്‍ സൌജന്യമായിരിയ്ക്കും. പക്ഷെ സൌജന്യമായി ലഭിയ്ക്കുന്ന ഒരു സോഫ്റ്റ്‌വെയര്‍ സ്വതന്ത്ര സോഫ്റ്റ്‌വെയര്‍ ആകണമെന്നില്ല. സൌജന്യമായതും സ്വതന്ത്രമല്ലാത്തതുമായ സോഫ്റ്റ്‌വെയറുകളെ ഫ്രീവെയര്‍ എന്ന് വിളിയ്ക്കുന്നു. സ്വതന്ത്ര സോഫ്റ്റുവെയറുകള്‍ക്കു് വ്യാജനില്ലേ? സ്വതന്ത്ര സോഫ്റ്റുവെറിന്റെ ഓരോ പകര്‍പ്പും ഒറിജിനലാണു്. ഒരോരുത്തര്‍ക്കും സോഫ്റ്റുവെയര്‍ ഉപയോഗിയ്ക്കാനും പങ്കുവെയ്ക്കാനുമുള്ള അവകാശം നിയമപരമായി തന്നെ ഓരോ സ്വതന്ത്ര സോഫ്റ്റുവെയര്‍ രചയിതാവും ഉറപ്പു് വരുത്തിയിട്ടുണ്ടു്. ഇന്ത്യയടക്കമുള്ള ലോകരാജ്യങ്ങള്‍ അംഗീകരിച്ച ജനീവ കരാര്‍ പ്രകാരം സോഫ്റ്റുവെയര്‍ എന്നതു് പകര്‍പ്പാവകാശ നിയമം വഴി സംരക്ഷിയ്ക്കപ്പെട്ടിട്ടുള്ള കലാസൃഷ്ടിയാണു്. ഓരോ സോഫ്റ്റുവെയറിലുമുള്ള പൂര്‍ണ്ണാവകാശം അതിന്റെ രചയിതാവിലധിഷ്ടിതമാണു്. സ്വതന്ത്ര അനുമതി പത്രങ്ങളിലൂടെ ഓരോ രചയിതാവിനുമുള്ള ഈ അവകാശം ഓരോ ഉപയോക്താക്കളിലും എത്തിച്ചേരുന്നു. കുത്തക സോഫ്റ്റുവെയറുകള്‍ പകര്‍പ്പാവകാശനിയമം നല്‍കുന്നതിലുമതികം നിയന്ത്രണങ്ങള്‍ ഓരോ ഉപയോക്താക്കളിലും അടിച്ചേല്‍പ്പിയ്ക്കാന്‍ ശ്രമിയ്ക്കുമ്പോള്‍ സ്വതന്ത്ര സോഫ്റ്റുവെയറുകള്‍ ഈ നിയന്ത്രണങ്ങള്‍ കൂടി ഇളവു് ചെയ്തു് ഉപയോക്താക്കളെ മോചിതരാക്കുന്നു. ഗ്നു എന്നാലെന്താണ്? സ്വതന്ത്ര സോഫ്റ്റുവെയര്‍ പ്രസ്ഥാനത്തിന്റെ സ്ഥാപകനായ റിച്ചാര്‍ഡ് സ്റ്റാള്‍മാന്‍ യുണിക്സ് പോലുള്ളൊരു സ്വതന്ത്ര സോഫ്റ്റുവെയര്‍ പ്രവര്‍ത്തക സംവിധാനം (Operating System) വികസിപ്പിച്ചെടുക്കാനായി 1984 ല്‍ തുടങ്ങിയ സംരംഭമാണു് ഗ്നു. ഗ്നു യുുണിക്സല്ല (GNU's Not Unix) എന്നാണു് ഗ്നു എന്നതിന്റെ പൂര്‍ണ്ണരൂപം. ലിനക്സ് എന്നാലെന്താണ്? ലിനക്സ് എന്നത് ഒരു കേര്‍ണല്‍ പ്രോഗ്രാമാണ്. ഒരു പ്രവര്‍ത്തക സംവിധാനത്തിന്‍ അത്യാവശ്യമായ അകക്കാമ്പിനെയാണ് കേര്‍ണല്‍ എന്നു പറയുന്നത്. മറ്റു പ്രോഗ്രാമുകള്‍ക്ക് പ്രവര്‍ത്തിയ്ക്കാനാവശ്യമായ മെമ്മറി ഹാര്‍ഡ്‌വെയര്‍ തുടങ്ങിയ ഒരുക്കുകയാണ് അതിന്റെ ധര്‍മ്മം. ഗ്നു/ലിനക്സ് എവിടുന്ന് ലഭിക്കും? ഗ്നു/ലിനക്സ് സിഡി/ഡിവിഡികള്‍ ഓരോ വിതരണത്തിന്റേയും വെബ്സൈറ്റുകളില്‍ നിന്നും ഡൌണ്‍ലോഡ് ചെയ്യാവുന്നതാണു്. പല കമ്പ്യൂട്ടര്‍ മാഗസിനുകളും പുതിയ ഗ്നു/ലിനക്സ് പതിപ്പുകളുള്‍പ്പെടുത്താറുണ്ടു്. ഐടി@സ്കൂള്‍ ഗ്നു/ലിനക്സ് എന്ന പേരിലുള്ള ഡൌബിയന്‍ ഗ്നു/ലിനക്സിന്റെ സ്കൂളുകളിലുപയോഗിയ്ക്കാനനുയോജ്യമായ സോഫ്റ്റുവെയറുകളുള്‍പ്പെടുത്തിയ പതിപ്പു് നിങ്ങളുടെ തൊട്ടടുത്ത ഹൈസ്കൂളില്‍ നിന്നും ലഭ്യമാണു്. ഗ്നു/ലിനക്സ് എങ്ങനെ ഇന്‍സ്റ്റാള്‍ ചെയ്യാം? എന്തെങ്കിലും പ്രശ്നം വന്നാല്‍ ആരെയാണ് സമീപിക്കേണ്ടത്? ആദ്യമായി നിങ്ങളുടെ പ്രശ്നം മറ്റാരെങ്കിലും പരിഹരിച്ചിട്ടുണ്ടോ എന്നു് ഗൂഗിളില്‍ തിരഞ്ഞു് നോക്കുക. നിങ്ങള്‍ക്കൊരു പരിഹാരം കിട്ടിയില്ലെങ്കല്‍ googlegroups.com ലെ smc-discuss എന്ന വിലാസത്തിലേയ്ക്കു് നിങ്ങളുടെ പ്രശ്നങ്ങള്‍ എഴുതിയറിയിയ്ക്കാം. ഗ്നു/ലിനക്സില്‍ അച്ചടിയ്ക്കുന്നതെങ്ങനെയാണു്? പല അച്ചടിയന്തരങ്ങളുടേയും പ്രവര്‍ത്തകങ്ങള്‍ ഗ്നു/ലിനക്സിലുള്‍പ്പെടുത്തിയിട്ടുണ്ടു്. ഗ്നു/ലിനക്സ് വിതരണത്തിനും നിങ്ങളുടെ അച്ചടിയന്ത്രങ്ങളുടെ മാതൃകയ്ക്കും അനുയോജ്യമായ നിര്‍ദ്ദേശങ്ങളിവിടെ. * പ്രിന്റര്‍ ക്രമീകരണം ഗ്നു/ലിനക്സില്‍ - അനിവറിന്റെ ബ്ലോഗ് എനിക്ക് ഇംഗ്ലീഷ് അറിവ് കുറവാണ് . ഗ്നു/ലിനക്സ് മലയാളത്തില്‍ ഇന്സ്റ്റാള്‍ ചെയ്യാമോ? ഡെബിയന്‍, ഫെഡോറ എന്നിവയുടെ പുതിയ പതിപ്പുകള്‍ മലയാളത്തില്‍ ഇന്‍സ്റ്റാള്‍ ചെയ്യുന്നതിനു് സജ്ജമാക്കിയിട്ടുണ്ടു്. ഡെബിയന്‍, ഫെഡോറ, ഉബുണ്ടു എന്നിവ എന്താണ്? കുത്തക സോഫ്റ്റുവെയറുകള്‍ ഒരൊറ്റ സ്ഥാപനം വികസിപ്പിച്ചെടുക്കുന്നതിനു് വിപരീതമായി സ്വതന്ത്ര സോഫ്റ്റുവെയറുകള്‍ വികസിപ്പിയ്ക്കുന്നതു് പല കൂട്ടായ്മകളാണു്. ഈ ചിതറിക്കിടക്കുന്ന പ്രോഗ്രാമുകളെയെല്ലാം എളുപ്പത്തിലുപയോഗിയ്ക്കാവുന്ന രീതിയില്‍ ഒരിടത്തു് ലഭ്യമാക്കുന്ന ധര്‍മ്മമാണു് ഗ്നു/ലിനക്സ് വിതരണങ്ങള്‍ (distributions) ചെയ്യുന്നതു്. ഡെബിയന്‍, ഫെഡോറ, ഉബുണ്ടു എന്നിവ ജനകീയമായ പൊതുവായ ഉപയോഗത്തിനുള്ള വിതരണങ്ങളാണു്. മള്‍ട്ടിമീഡിയ, ബയോ ടെക്നാളജി, വിദ്യാഭ്യാസം തുടങ്ങി ചില പ്രത്യേക മേഖലയിലുള്ളവര്‍ക്കുപയോഗിയ്ക്കാനായി തിരഞ്ഞെടുത്ത സോഫ്റ്റുവെയറുകളുള്‍ക്കൊള്ളുന്നവയുള്‍പ്പെടെ നൂറു കണക്കിനു് വിതരണങ്ങള്‍ ലഭ്യമാണു്. എല്ലാ വിതരണങ്ങളും ഒരേ സോഫ്റ്റുവെയറുകള്‍ ‍തന്നെയാണുള്‍പ്പെടുത്തുന്നെങ്കിലും സ്വതന്ത്ര സോഫ്റ്റുവെയറിനോടുള്ള കമ്മിറ്റ്മെന്റ് (സ്വതന്ത്ര സോഫ്റ്റുവെയറുകള്‍ മാത്രമുള്‍പ്പെടുത്തുന്നവയും അല്ലാത്തവയും സ്വയം വികസിപ്പിയ്ക്കുന്ന സോഫ്റ്റുവെയറുകള്‍ സ്വതന്ത്രമാക്കുന്നവയും അല്ലാത്തവയും), പുതിയ പതിപ്പുകളിറങ്ങുന്നതിനെടുക്കുന്ന സമയം (ആറു് മാസം മുതല്‍ രണ്ടു് വര്‍ഷത്തിലധികം വരെ), സോഫ്റ്റുവയറുകള്‍ ഇന്‍സ്റ്റാള്‍ ചെയ്യുന്ന രീതി (സിഡി/ഡിവിഡി ഉപയോഗിച്ചോ ഇന്റര്‍നെറ്റില്‍ നിന്നും നേരിട്ടോ സോഴ്സ് കോഡുകള്‍ അപ്പപ്പോള്‍ കമ്പൈല്‍ ചെയ്തെടുത്തോ ഇന്‍സ്റ്റാള്‍ ചെയ്യുന്നവ), സഹജമായി ലഭ്യമാക്കുന്ന സോഫ്റ്റുവെയറുകള്‍, വിതരണങ്ങളുടെ ഭരണപരമായ തീരുമാനങ്ങളെടുക്കുന്ന രീതി (പൂര്‍ണ്ണമായും ജനാധിപത്യപരമായി വോട്ടെടുപ്പിലൂടെ ഭരണാധികാരികളെ തിരഞ്ഞെടുക്കുന്നതു് മുതല്‍ ഒരാള്‍ അല്ലെങ്കില്‍ ഒരു കമ്പനി തീരുമാനിയ്ക്കുന്നതു് വരെ), ചമയം (പല നിറത്തിലുള്ള പണിയിട പശ്ചാത്തലം രംഗവിതാനം തുടങ്ങിയവ) എന്നിവയില്‍ വ്യത്യാസമുള്ളവയാണു്. ഓരോ വിതരണത്തിന്റേയും പുതിയ പതിപ്പുകളേയും പുതിയ വിതരണങ്ങളേയുകുറിച്ചറിയാന്‍ ഡിസ്ട്രോവാച്ച് എന്ന വൈബ്സൈറ്റ് സന്ദര്‍ശിയ്ക്കുക. * ഗ്നു/ലിനക്സ് വിതരണങ്ങളുടെ വിശദമായ താരതമ്യം - വിക്കിപ്പീഡിയയില്‍ നിന്നും സ്വതന്ത്ര സോഫ്റ്റ്‌വെയര്‍ ചാരിറ്റിയായാണോ? സ്വതന്ത്ര സോഫ്റ്റ്‌വെയര്‍ ഉപയോഗിച്ച് പണമുണ്ടാക്കാന്‍ പറ്റില്ലെന്ന് കേട്ടു. ശരിയാണോ? സ്വതന്ത്ര സോഫ്റ്റുവെയര്‍ പിന്തുണയ്ക്കു് പണം മുടക്കാന്‍ ആളുകള്‍ തയ്യാറാകുമോ? ഞാനിപ്പോള്‍ വിന്‍ഡോസ് ആണ് ഉപയോഗിക്കുന്നത്. ഞാന്‍ എന്തിന് സ്വതന്ത്ര സോഫ്ട്‌വെയര്‍ ഉപയോഗിക്കണം? നമ്മുടെ ചിന്താഗതിയുടെ കുഴപ്പമോ അറിവില്ലായ്മയോ ആണ് ഇതിന് കാരണം. നമ്മള്‍ അറിയുന്നതിലുമപ്പുറമുള്ള വിലക്കുകളാണ് കുത്തക സോഫ്റ്റ്‌വെയറുകള്‍ ഉപയോഗിക്കുന്നതിലൂടെ നാം ഏറ്റു വാങ്ങുന്നത്. മൈക്രോസോഫ്റ്റിന്റെ വിസ്റ്റയുടെ ലൈസന്‍സും ഗ്നു ജനറല്‍ പബ്ലിക് ലൈസന്‍സും ഒന്നു താരതമ്യപ്പെടുത്തി നോക്കിയാല്‍ ഇതു മനസ്സിലാവും. ചെറിയൊരു ഉദാഹരണം: The software is licensed, not sold. This agreement only gives you some rights to use the software. Microsoft reserves all other rights. Unless applicable law gives you more rights despite this limitation, you may use the software only as expressly permitted in this agreement. In doing so, you must comply with any technical limitations in the software that only allow you to use it in certain ways. You may not work around any technical limitations in the software; ... —From the Microsoft Windows Vista Software License Terms The licenses for most software are designed to take away your freedom to share and change it. By contrast, the GNU General Public License is intended to guarantee your freedom to share and change free software—to make sure the software is free for all its users. —From the GNU General Public License, one of the most widespread free software licenses കുത്തക സോഫ്റ്റ്‌വെയര്‍ ലൈസന്‍സ് ക്രിമിനലും സിവിലുമായ കോടതി കാര്യങ്ങളെപ്പറ്റി പറയുമ്പോള്‍ സ്വതന്ത്ര സോഫ്റ്റ്‌വെയര് ലൈസന്സുകള്‍ പങ്കുവെയ്ക്കലിനെ പറ്റിയും സ്വാതന്ത്ര്യത്തെ പറ്റിയും സംസാരിയ്ക്കുന്നു. ഗ്നു/ലിനക്സില്‍ സോഫ്റ്റ്‍വെയറുകള്‍ എല്ലാം കംപൈല്‍ ചെയ്താണോ ഇന്‍സ്റ്റോള്‍ ചെയ്യേണ്ടത്? അല്ല. ഗ്നു/ലിനക്സില്‍ സോഫ്റ്റ്‍വെയറുകള്‍ ഇന്‍സ്റ്റോള്‍ ചെയ്യുന്ന ഒരു രീതിയാണിത്. എന്ന് കരുതി അത് വഴി മാത്രമേ സോഫ്റ്റ്‍വെയറുകള്‍ ഇന്‍സ്റ്റോള്‍ ചെയ്യുവാന്‍ പറ്റൂ എന്നത് തെറ്റായ കാര്യമാണ്. കംപൈല്‍ ചെയ്ത് ഇന്‍സ്റ്റോള്‍ ചെയ്യുക എന്നത് നിങ്ങളുടെ ഇഷ്ടമാണ്. അടുത്ത ചോദ്യവും ഉത്തരവും ഇതിനെ പറ്റി കൂടുതല്‍ വിവരം നല്‍കും. ഗ്നു/ലിനക്സില്‍ സോഫ്റ്റുവെയറുകള്‍ ഇന്‍സ്റ്റാള്‍ ചെയ്യുന്നതെങ്ങനെയാണു്? ഒരു സാധാരണ ഗ്നു/ലിനക്സ് വിതരണം നൂറുകണക്കിനു് (ചിലതു് ആയിരക്കണക്കിനു്) സോഫ്റ്റുവെയര്‍ ലൈബ്രറികളും (മറ്റു് പ്രയോഗങ്ങള്‍ക്കുപയോഗിയ്ക്കാനുള്ള പൊതുവായുള്ള അക്ഷരരൂപത്തിന്റെ ചിത്രീകരണം പോലുള്ള സോഫ്റ്റുവെയറുകള്‍) പ്രയോഗങ്ങളും ഉള്‍ക്കൊള്ളുന്നതാണു്. അതിന്റെ സംഭരണിയില്‍ നിന്നും (സിഡി, ഡിവിഡി എന്നീ രൂപത്തിലോ ഇന്റര്‍നെറ്റില്‍ നിന്നും നേരിട്ടോ) ഏതു് സമയത്തും ഇന്‍സ്റ്റാള്‍ ചെയ്യാന്‍ ഇതു് ലഭ്യമാണു്. ഉദാഹരണത്തിനു് ഫെഡോറയിലിതു് "പ്രയോഗങ്ങള്‍"|"സോഫ്റ്റുവെര്‍ ചേര്‍ക്കുക/നീക്കുക" എന്ന മെനുവിലൂടെ ഇതു് ലഭ്യമാണു്. പുതിയ സോഫ്റ്റുവെയറുകളോ മാറ്റങ്ങളോ ഇന്റര്‍നെറ്റില്‍ നിന്നും നേരിട്ടു് (പുതിയ സിഡിയോ ഡിവിഡിയോ ഉണ്ടങ്കില്‍ അതുപയോഗിച്ചും) ഇന്‍സ്റ്റാള്‍ ചെയ്യാവുന്നതാണു്. ഗ്നു/ലിനക്സില്‍ എല്ലാ സോഫ്റ്റുവെയറുകളും - വേര്‍ഡ് പ്രൊസ്സറോ സിസ്റ്റത്തിന്റെ അടിസ്ഥാന ഘടകമോ സോഫ്റ്റുവെയര്‍ വികസന ലൈബ്രറിയോ - ഒരൊറ്റ കേന്ദ്രസ്ഥാനത്തു് വെച്ചാണു് കൈകാര്യം ചെയ്യുന്നതു്. നീക്കം ചെയ്യുന്നതു് മാത്രം കേന്ദ്രീകരിയ്ക്കുകയും വിന്‍ഡോസ് അപ്ഡേറ്റുകള്‍ മൈക്രോസോഫ്റ്റിന്റെ പ്രയോഗങ്ങളെ മാത്രം കൈകാര്യം ചെയ്യുകയും ചെയ്യുന്ന വിന്‍ഡോസുമായി താരതമ്യം ചെയ്യുമ്പോള്‍: * setup.exe യ്ക്കു് വേണ്ടി പത്തിരുപതു് വെബ്സൈറ്റുകളില്‍ തിരയേണ്ട * ഓരോ സോഫ്റ്റുവെയറിനും വെവ്വേറെ ഇന്‍സ്റ്റാളറെന്ന പുലിവാലു് പിടിയ്ക്കേണ്ട * മൈക്രോസോഫ്റ്റിനു് വിവരമയയ്ക്കുകയും നിങ്ങളുടെ സിസ്റ്റം പുത്തനായി സൂക്ഷിയ്ക്കാന്‍ നിങ്ങള്‍ക്കനുവാദമുണ്ടോ എന്ന പരിശോധന നടത്തുകയും ചെയ്യുന്ന വിന്‍ഡോസിന്റെ ജെനുയിന്‍ അഡ്വാന്‍ഡേജ് എന്നതില്ല ഇതു് മാത്രമല്ല വിന്‍ഡോസിലെ ഓരോ ഇന്‍സ്റ്റളേഷനുമുള്ള റീബൂട്ടുള്‍പ്പെടെ മറ്റു് പുലിവാലുകളും ഗ്നു/ലിനക്സിലില്ല. വിന്‍ഡോസിലുള്ള എല്ലാ സോഫ്റ്റ്‌വെയറുകളും ഗ്നു/ലിനക്സില്‍ ലഭ്യമാണോ? അതെ..... ഇവിടെ നോക്കിയാല്‍ വിന്‍ഡോസ് സോഫ്റ്റ്‍വെയറുകള്‍ക്ക് പകരം ഉപയോഗിക്കാവുന്ന ഗ്നു-ലിനക്സ് സോഫ്റ്റ്‍വെയറുകളെ പറ്റി ഒരു ഏകദേശ ധാരണ ലഭിക്കുന്നതാണ്. മൈക്രോസോഫ്റ്റ് ഓഫീസ് കൊണ്ട് നിര്‍മ്മിച്ച ഡോക്യുമെന്റുകള്‍ എനിക്ക് ഗ്നു/ലിനക്സില്‍ തുറക്കുവാന്‍ കഴിയുമോ? ഉറപ്പായിട്ടും കഴിയും. മൈക്രോസോഫ്‍റ്റ് ഓഫീസ് മുഖേന (MS Word, MS Excel, MS Powerpoint) നിര്‍മ്മിച്ച എല്ലാത്തരം രേഖകളും (ഡോക്യുമെന്റുകള്‍), ഓപണ്‍ ഓഫീസ് കൊണ്ട് വായിക്കുവാനും കൈകാര്യം ചെയ്യുവാനും സാധിക്കും. മാത്രവുമല്ല BIS (Bureau of Indian Standards), ISO (International Organization for Standardization) അംഗീകരിച്ച ODF മാനകം അധികമായിട്ടൊന്നും ഇന്‍സ്റ്റോള്‍ ചെയ്യേണ്ടി വരാതെ ഓപണ്‍ഓഫിസ് കൊണ്ട് കൈകാര്യം ചെയ്യുവാന്‍ കഴിയും. എന്നാല്‍ മറ്റ് പരമ്പരാഗത ഓഫീസ് സോഫ്‍റ്റ്വെയറുകള്‍ക്ക് ഇവ കൈകാര്യം ചെയ്യുന്നതിനായി അധിക പ്ലഗ്ഗിനുകളുടെ സഹായം തേടേണ്ടി വരുന്നു. സ്വതന്ത്ര സോഫ്റ്റ്‌വെയറുകള്‍ക്ക് കോപ്പിറൈറ്റും പേറ്റന്റും ഇല്ലേ? ഈ ലേഖനം കാണുക ഗ്നു/ലിനക്സ് ഉപയോഗിക്കാന്‍ വിഷമമാണെന്ന് കേട്ടു. ശരിയാണോ? ആദ്യ കാലങ്ങളില്‍ ലിനക്സ്‌ ഓപ്പരെട്ടിംഗ് സിസ്റ്റം ഉപയോഗിക്കുവാന്‍ ബുദ്ധിമുട്ടയിരുന്നു . പക്ഷെ ഇപ്പോള്‍ അവ windows നേക്കാള്‍ കൂടുതല്‍ ഉപയോഗ്യമാക്കി മാറ്റിയിരിക്കുന്നു. കേട്ടത് വിശ്വസിക്കേണ്ട. ഉപയോഗിച്ച് നോക്കിയിട്ടു പറയൂ. കാണാന്‍ പോണ പൂരം പറഞ്ഞറിയിക്കണോ...? മലയാളത്തില്‍ മാത്രം കമ്പ്യൂട്ടര്‍ ഉപയോഗിയ്ക്കുന്നതു് വിവരസാങ്കേതിക മേഖലയിലെ ജോലി സാധ്യതയെ ബാധിയ്ക്കുമോ? ഇല്ല. വിവരസാങ്കേതിക മേഖലയില്‍ നിങ്ങളുടെ പല കഴിവുകളേയും വിശകലനം ചെയ്താണു് ജോലിയ്ക്കെടുക്കണോ വേണ്ടയോ എന്നു് തീരുമാനിയ്ക്കുന്നതു്. മറ്റു് പല എഞ്ചിനീയറിങ്ങ് ശാഖകളിലേയും വിദ്യാര്‍ത്ഥികള്‍ വിവരസാങ്കേതികവിദ്യയില്‍ ജോലി ചെയ്യുന്നതു് ഇതിനു് തെളിവാണു്. മലയാളത്തില്‍ പ്രോഗ്രാം ചെയ്യാന്‍ പറ്റില്ല എന്നിരിക്കെ ഐടി തൊഴില്‍ സാധ്യതകളെ ഇത് പ്രതികൂലമായി ബാധിക്കില്ലേ? ഇല്ല. പ്രോഗ്രാമിങ്ങിനു് വേണ്ടതു് ലോജിക്കലായി ചിന്തിയ്ക്കാനും കാര്യങ്ങള്‍ വിശകലനം ചെയ്തു് പരിഹാരങ്ങള്‍ നിര്‍ദ്ദേശിയ്ക്കാനുമുള്ള കഴിവാണു്. നിങ്ങളുപയോഗിയ്ക്കുന്ന വിനിമയതലം (interface) ഏതു് ഭാഷയിലാണെന്നതു് ഇതിനെ ബാധിയ്ക്കുന്നില്ല. ഇനിയും ചോദ്യങ്ങള്‍ ചേര്‍ക്കുക, ഉത്തരങ്ങളും :). ഉത്തരങ്ങളെഴുതുമ്പോള്‍ സഹായകരമായ മറ്റു ലിങ്കുകളും കൊടുക്കാന്‍ ശ്രമിയ്ക്കുക For more questions and answers use http://wiki.binaryfreedom.info/index.php/Switching_to_GNU/Linux_FAQ and translate